


A Wrestling Love Story

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Cute, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: @LChime requested this edit from me and I was so happy to make it! I'm so glad it turned out well and that she liked it! Hope you all enjoy it!





	A Wrestling Love Story




End file.
